


Death and Taxes

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fallen Angels, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hopeful Ending, Pre-Canon, SPN Femslash February, Supernatural Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Third Part of the Serpents and Grace story. Anna and the Demon continue meeting, and consequences catch up to them.





	Death and Taxes

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 28: Free Day
> 
> Thank you to all who have stuck with me this far. I appreciate your love and kudos and comments. The support got me all the way through to the end. <3
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

October 31st, 1984

Anna sat perched on a picnic table watching children walk by. Their faces were lit up with the excitement of the candy they had already received and the candy that they would be receiving shortly. While she had been assigned to protect a man in this area, a pastor named Jim Murphy, the man was a hunter who was quite adapt at protecting himself. She took a moment to herself and quietly called out to her demon.

“Miss me Angel?” Rubrael walked up from behind her and sat down next to her on the picnic table. Anna could only nod as she scooted closer to the smaller woman. “What has you down?”

“I still don’t think they know about you, but they know something is up. They’re keeping me away from the Host. They’ve sent me to watch over a hunter, who clearly needs no protection.” Anna wrapped her arm around Rubrael, her hand resting on her hip. “I don’t know what to do.”

The ebony haired woman returned the gesture and wrapped her arm around Anna’s waist. “What can you do Anna? What do you want to do?” Rubrael rested her head on Anna’s shoulder.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if the Host will take me back. I’m not banished, but I’m not receiving messages. I haven’t had any contact from any of my captains in the Garrison. I’m worried.” She placed a kiss on top of Rubrael’s head before resting her own head against it. “Perhaps I should Fall.”

“Fall?” Rubrael pulled away and looked at Anna, fear in her eyes. “Like Lucifer?”

“No, not like Lucifer. We’re working to stop him, remember?”

Rubrael let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Then what do you mean?”

“It’s nothing en vaoan. I’m honestly too scared to consider it.”

“Anna, promise me that you’ll talk to me before you do something rash?”

The statuesque angel nodded, gently hugging the demon she was holding. “I couldn’t do anything like that. Not unless our lives depended on it.”

The two of them sat together content yet uneasy, watching the children walk by in their costumes, not knowing that they were being watched.

***

March 1st, 1985

“Rubrael!” Anna cried, her voice straining from all the pleading she had done. “Where are you?” She fell to her knees, sobbing. “Rubrael.”

“Anna?” Anna’s head shot up, and she turned to see her petite demon, standing just a few feet behind her. Rubrael’s face fill with concern when she saw her angel and she quickly closed the gap. “Anna?! What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

Anna wrapped her arms around Rubrael’s waist, clinging to her tightly. “They know.”

“Who knows what?”

“Michael and Raphael. They know about us.”

Rubrael paled. “How are you here? What are we going to do?”

“I didn’t become a Garrison Leader for nothing. I escaped. Uriel had been spying on me. He saw you and I together several times, and once they had heard enough, they pulled me back to the Host. I, I don’t know what to do.”

“We can hide, right? There are ways we can hide?”

“You can hide Rubrael. Please. Go back to hell. Do what you can to stop the apocalypse. Promise me that no matter what, you will finish what you started.”

“Excuse me?” Rubrael placed her hands on Anna’s cheeks using her thumbs to wipe away her tears. “We have been in this together for the past two years. It’s you and me Angel.”

“There is only one way for me to hide. And I won’t remember you Rubrael.”

Rubrael’s breath hitched. “Then I will find you when things are safe, and I will make you fall in love with me, all over again. Demons aren’t supposed to be able to feel. I know you said I gave you Free Will, but Anna, you gave me emotions. And I love you.”

Anna briskly stood up, her lips finding Rubrael’s. The sound of feathers rustled around them, and she could hear the thoughts of her garrison members. The ones who truly cared about her were warning her to run. “I love you. But you need to go, now.” She gently shoved the demon. “Live, Rubrael, and find me.”

Rubrael looked around to see several angels enter the clearing. With the first tear in several hundred years running down her cheek, she vanished.

***

March 7th, 1985

After a meteor crash, an oak tree miraculously started growing in Kentucky. Within the period of six months, it looks to be centuries old.

***

December 12th, 1985

Amy and Richard Milton welcome their “little miracle” Anna to the world.

***

September 18th, 2008

Anna shot out of bed. Her head was screaming. Literally screaming. The only things she could hear were the words “Dean Winchester is saved.” The voices kept repeating over and over again.

Slowly, over the next few days, more voices added into the mix. She heard of Sam Winchester, who is Dean’s younger brother and a very bad person per the voices. Then she heard talk of Revelations, and Lilith, and Seals. Finally, she heard the story of how an angel named Castiel saved Dean from Hell, and now the Apocalypse is starting.

She knew that she must get help, but she doesn’t realize that the help will get her sent to Connor Beverly Behavioral Medicine Center.

***

November 13th, 2008

Anna wasn’t sure what had happened to the orderly, but his face was wrong. She knew the orderly, he was kind to her. She didn’t want to attack him, but it wasn’t him.

She knew that she was in danger. If she stayed at the hospital she would be captured or killed. So, she ran. She ran to the safest place she could think of. Her father’s church.

What Anna didn’t expect, was to be found so quickly. She had heard the loud car pull up out front and ran to the attic. She hid, but the two men had scoped out the church relatively fast.

“Dean.” Anna could hear the two men coming closer to her. “Anna? We’re not going to hurt you. We’re here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean.”

“Sam Winchester?”

“Yeah.” He looked over to the other guy with him in confusion.

“And you’re Dean. The Dean?”

Dean looked at Sam then back at Anna. “Well, yeah. ‘The Dean,’ I guess.”

Anna relaxed and came out of her hiding spot. “It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us.” She looked at Sam sympathetically. “And some of them don't like you at all.” She smiled, the burden of no one believing her off her shoulders. “They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you.”

The three of them continued talking, Anna explained that she couldn’t talk to the angels, just over hear them, and they all realized that she was wanted by the demons because they could use her to spy on the angels. Anna was getting ready to muster up the courage to ask about her parents when another person barged through the door.

The brunette slammed the door shut and barricaded it. However, when she turned around and laid her eyes on Anna, she froze. “You’re Anna Milton?”

Anna took her in, nervous, as she knew that the woman in front of her was a demon, but her demon face triggered a familiar feeling inside. “Her face…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I headcanon that Ruby is either short for a longer name, or the anglicized pronunciation of her real name. Rubrael is pronounced Roo Breel. So in this case, it's the latter.
> 
> Also! Enochian Translation:
> 
> en vaoan - my truth


End file.
